


Beyond the sea

by Naraht



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: AU, Gen, Prisoner of War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ship had been sunk. It was the first and last thing that he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



His ship had been sunk. It was the first and last thing that he remembered.

After that it all came in flashes. Swimming for his life, numb to the bone and half soaked with oil. (A sudden, ridiculous thought of Odell, the school's swimming champion.) Seeing the shore ahead of him, almost certain that it was held by the Germans, but too exhausted to care.

He didn't even remember crawling up onto the beach but he must have done, somehow. Next thing he knew he was in a hospital in a German reception centre, half his hand blown off, repeating name, rank and serial number until he was blue in the face. 

No one told him what had happened to the rest of his shipmates. Drowned, captured, rescued, dead, it was all the same to them. Or it might have been that he never admitted the name of his ship.

Being captured had never occurred to him before. It was something that happened to Army men, not to sailors.

That was why it took him two days to begin planning his escape.


End file.
